


Assuage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuage

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 5/23/1999 for the word [assuage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/23/assuage).
> 
> assuage  
> To make milder or less severe; to reduce the intensity of; to ease; to relieve.  
> To appease; to satisfy.  
> To soothe or calm; to pacify.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Gibbs gets shot.

# 

Assuage

Tony watched as the bullet penetrated Gibbs chest. He couldn’t afford to rush to him right now though. They had a perp to catch. Shooting the perp in the leg and cuffing him, Tony glanced at Gibbs worried but doing his best not to show it. “Officer down.” Tony spoke into his phone. “Get an ambulance here now.”

“Ziva, McGee gather the evidence and take the perp to NCIS. Start on the reports. We’ll interrogate him tomorrow. I’ll wait for the ambulance here with Gibbs.”

Once Ziva rocketed the car off and on it’s way, Tony turned to Gibbs. “You ok, boss?” 

“Just peachy, DiNozzo. You don’t need to hang around.” Gibbs dismissed him in his usual marine I can handle anything way.

“Never leave your partner. I’m staying. Don’t even think about it.” Tony immediately shot down Gibbs idea.

The ambulance arrived and they hooked Gibbs up. “Is he going to be ok?” DiNozzo asked. 

“Preliminary shows it’s not a through and through, so we’ll have to operate to get the bullet out. Won’t be able to tell what damage has been done until then.” The paramedic replied soothingly.

DiNozzo worried his lip. That didn’t sound good, but hopefully everything would go well. 

Heading to the waiting room, he started filling out the paperwork that would be required by the hospital given he was listed as Gibbs next of kin. Gibbs meanwhile was rushed to the operating room.

After finishing the paperwork, he paced back and forth in the waiting room worrying and waiting for news. The bullet had come so close to Gibbs heart. He hoped that he was ok. The longer they took the more worrying it became. 

He heaved a sigh of relief when someone finally came out to give him news. “How is he?” He asked wanting to get to the point right away.

“He’s stable for now, but unconscious. He’s been moved to a room. You can wait for him to regain consciousness there.”

Taking a chair, Tony sat down to wait. He hated this part of the job especially when it was Gibbs. Multiple hours later he wrung his hands in his lap. The only sign he showed of how nervous and worried he was. 

Gibbs groaned. Tony reached for his hand. “Jethro?” He questioned.

Blinking open his eyes, Gibbs groaned some more. 

“Are you ok, Jethro?” Tony asked softly worry threaded through his voice.

“Fine, DiNozzo. Come mere. Stop worrying.” Jethro moved one arm away from his body in an indication that he wanted DiNozzo to get closer. As Tony stepped closer, Gibbs wrapped his arm around him. “I promise, I’m ok. Stop worrying.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one assuaging you? You’re the one that’s injured after all.”

“You’re the one that’s worried. So you’re the one that needs the comfort. Now get back to work. I’ll be fine by myself for a while.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony replied recognizing a dismissal when he heard it.


End file.
